Fang's Makeover
by Blazing Rubellite
Summary: Nudge and Angel decide to play an.... interesting prank on poor Fang. Chaos ensures. WARNING: Extremely OOC
1. Hot Pink Hair Dye

**Another story from us, a funny one! And believe it or not, it's written by Rubellite!**

**WARNING: EXTREMELY OOC.** Or so Silverblaze said.

**Oh, and they live in Dr. Martinez's house, when this is going on.**

**Disclaimer: Would James Patterson dye Fang's hair?**

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Fang lay, gasping, on the floor, clutching his head while tears streamed down his face.

_How could anyone do such a cruel thing? _Fang wondered faintly. _Who would hate me enough to do this?_

Still panting softly from the after-effects of this horror, Fang raised his head and looked into a nearby mirror, causing another wave of fresh tears to find their way down his face.

His hair was a disturbing shade of bright pink.

A giggle came from behind a chair.

"Nudge! Angel! _WHAT _did you do to my hair?!"

Waving a bottle of hot pink hair dye in the air, Nudge scampered off, Angel behind her, both laughing hysterically.

"YOU TWO ARE _SO _DEAD!" Fang howled, chasing after them.


	2. The Plot

**Heh heh, poor Fang.**

**And now, the plot that started it all...(written by Silverblaze)  
**

**Disclaimer: Does this really need one? I mean, _Fang's Makeover._ Yeah, JP's _really_ going to give Fang a makeover.**

**

* * *

**Max sighed as she heard squeals and giggling coming from the bathroom.

Rubbing her eyes, she got up. "Who's there?" she said.

"Shhh! You'll ruin the plan!" came a voice.

"Nudge? Angel? You guys there?"

"Yeah!"

Nudge walked out of the bathroom with a bottle of Dr. Martinez's hair dye, a mischievous look in her eyes. Angel followed close behind.

"Is that… is that _pink_?" Max asked, twitching slightly.

"Uh huh," Angel replied.

"What are you going to do with it?" Max pulled away. "You are _not_ giving me another makeover!"

"It's not you this time."

"Then who is it?"

"_Fang._"

Max laughed. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh, just wait and see," Nudge smirked.

"Did Angel influence you to do this?" Max asked suspiciously, slightly amused.

"Well, it _was _my idea," Angel said sweetly.

Max tiptoed out of the bathroom and into bed, a smile on her face.

* * *

**REVIEW! Please? **

**Dragon says hello.  
**


	3. The Flock's Reaction

**Another chapter, courtesy of me, Silverblaze.**

**What happens when the rest of the flock finds out that Nudge and Angel dyed Fang's hair pink?**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Fang and his hair is not within our evil clutches. So no, we don't own him.  


* * *

**

Iggy walked down the stairs and into Dr. Martinez's dining room.

"Hi, Iggy!" the Gasman said cheerfully. "Hey," Iggy greeted Gazzy.

Iggy dropped into a chair just as Dr. Martinez came downstairs. "Hello, boys!" she said.

Just then, banging and giggles came from the upstairs rooms, and the three of them jumped. "What's going on?" Dr. Martinez wondered. The boys shrugged.

Fang tore down the stairs, chasing Angel and Nudge. "Boy, when I catch you two-" he growled through gritted teeth.

"When you catch us- what?" Angel said teasingly. "You're going to make us tell you when the stuff washes off?"

Fang paused for a second, and Nudge and Angel scurried down the stairs. Fang leapt down the stairs. "YOU TWO! GET BACK HERE!" he yelled.

Max walked downstairs, a clear expression of amusement on her face upon hearing loud sounds of banging. She barely dodged Nudge and Angel, and smiled as Fang tore after them.

His hair _was_ bright pink! _So they were serious! _she thought, smirking. Angel winked at her as they pounded down the stairs, and she followed them.

"Woah!" Gazzy yelled as he saw Nudge and his sister run down the stairs, giggling.

Nudge held a bottle of hot pink hair dye.

"What are you doing with that?" he asked. _Look!_ Angel projected into his mind.

Gazzy blinked curiously, then stared, dumbfounded, at the new and improved Fang. Stifling a giggle, he shrunk back as Fang gave him an evil glare.

"Dude! What's happening?" Iggy asked impatiently.

"Nudge and Angel dyed Fang's hair!"

"And?"

"They dyed it _pink_!"

"No way!" Iggy gasped.

Fang growled and leapt on top of Angel, who yelped, practically choking with laughter.

"How long _will_ this take to wash off?" he asked, sitting back on his knees.

Nudge had stopped when she realized Angel was trapped. "Oh, a couple weeks, maybe," she said breezily.

"God, you guys, I have to go around like _this_?!" Fang howled.

"Let me touch your hair, Fang." Iggy said, straight faced.

"I can figure out what color it is that way."

"Go on," Max said, chuckling, behind him.

Fang stalked over to Iggy.

Iggy placed a hand on Fang's head and smirked.

"Hot pink! Oh, God!" he gasped, starting to laugh.

"You know, you _could_ just wear a hat," Angel suggested sweetly from underneath Fang.

* * *

**Read and Review please!  
**

**Seriously, review.  
**


End file.
